City of Embrace
by LadyAnnabelle95
Summary: Cassandra Herondale is the daughter of Clary and Jace. On Her 9th Birthday she is able to train as a shadow hunter but what she doesn't know is there is something rising to power fast in Alicante. The story takes place in Brooklyn, NY and Alicante.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

City of Embrace

Chapter 1: the beginning

Ten years ago today, my parents saved Alicante, Shadow Hunter's world, from believe it or not my grandpa Valentine. Well he is my biologic grandfather; I have a better grandpa now. My Grandpa Luke is a werewolf, he use to be a shadow hunter like my grandma, Mom, Dad, Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Alec. My mom, Clarissa Fairchild, grew up not knowing she was a shadow hunter, one of the Nephilim. My dad, Jace Lightwood knew he was a shadow hunter and is a great one at that. They hooked up after they won back Alicante. Got married, and a year later had me! Cassandra Leigh Herondale, soon to be nine years old in two days. Once I'm nine I get to start my training to be a shadow hunter. I can't wait; Aunt Isabelle is going to teach me.

"Cassandra, come down here please," Mom called

"Okay I'm coming," I say and head to the library. We live in Brooklyn, New York, at the Institution.

"Yes, mom you wanted to see me?" I say

"Yes, I did Cass please have a seat across from me," Mom said looking up from the paper on the desk

"What's wrong mom? Am I in trouble?" I ask as I sit down

"No Cass you're not in trouble," Mom said. I think she wishes for a son I am an only child.

"Then what's wrong?" I ask

"We have to move back your training for a couple days, your aunt went on a mission and won't be back until after your birthday" She said

"But but but that's not fair!" I say

"Cassie, be glad we are even letting you train to be one my mom didn't tell me about it" Mom said to calm me down

"Grandma had a reason she told me"

"Cass you still will be able to train just a few days late"

"Ok mom is that all? I was doing something" I said

"Yes that was all" Mom said then continued to do what she was doing when I came in. I rushed out of the library and to my room. _This is not fair; I should be able to train on my birthday like my dad, Uncle Alec, and Aunt Isabelle. _My father said I was like him. So being like my father, I head from my room to the garden, where my dad kissed my mom for the first time. I can think better here than my room. I don't hear anyone come in until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought I would you here" Uncle Alec said

"You heard I take it?" I ask

"Yes, I have known we all discussed it before they left" he said

"It's not fair!" I say

"Cassandra you will still be trained it's just going to be a little late, just the day after" Uncle Alec said

"It still isn't fair"

"Cass trust us, it will be alright" He said

"I will try Uncle Alec"

"You are just like your father I can see it in you already" He said. I don't say anything back just blush

"And there is your mother's side of you" He continued.

"Uncle Alec, you always seem to know how to cheer me up" I said

"I know, why do you think I followed you?"

"I didn't know I was being followed to tell you the truth" I said

"That's because I was being really quiet, wanna know how to do that?" he asks

"Yes I wanna learn but isn't that part of my training?" I ask

"Isabelle won't teach you that, I only know" Uncle Alec said and smiled at me. I head up to my room and stay there for the rest of the day. When the time comes I get in my bed and dream about what tomorrow is going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Alec's Training Session

Chapter 2: Uncle Alec's Training Secession

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for the day. Today I start to learn how to surprise the targets I am hunting. I start to think about techniques to use as I walk towards the place we arranged to meet at.

"Cass what are you doing?" Mom asked as I was going to pass the library

"Just going to look at the flowers in the garden," I said and quickly went to the garden before mom could stop me again. Once I got in the garden Uncle Alec comes out.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"Mom saw me so I had to think of something. Then get away from her," I said

"Okay anyways let's get started" Uncle Alec said

"Alright I'm ready," I say

"Good now watch what I do," Uncle Alec says, he starts to walk not putting his weight on the balls of his feet and walks quickly. As I watch, I am also listening.

"How do you do that?" I ask

"You put most of your weight on the balls of your feet instead of your heels or up by your toes and walk as quickly as you can," He said. I try it after he comes back to where I am standing.

"Okay good now put a little bit more of your weight on them," he said and I do as I'm told.

"Great perfect," he nearly shouts at me

"Thanks," I say

"Unfortunately, I am not your teacher so I can't teach you anything else," Uncle Alec says

"I wish I didn't have to wait," I say

"I know it's hard but at least you can practice something until they return," Uncle Alec says

"Uncle Alec, who all left for the mission?" I ask

"Your Aunt Isabelle, a friend of ours…" he says then mumbles "Your Father"

"WHAT!?" I exclaim

"What? What?"

"My Father went on that mission!"

"I didn't say your father,"

"Did too,"

"Did not…ok maybe I did but he will be back," Uncle Alec says

"No this is terrible he was supposed to be here," I said

"Cassie-lassie, calm down," Uncle Alec said using his famous nickname for me

"No I will not!"

"Do you want your mother to know that I was teaching you?"

"I don't care anymore; the one person I wanted here for my birthday isn't here!" I say and run to my room slamming the door behind me. I hear my mom get out of the library and go to the garden.

"Alec, what did you do?" Mom asks Uncle Alec

"Okay she wanted to know how to sneak up on people so I was teaching her how, then we started to talk and she asked who was on the mission," Uncle Alec said

"You idiot Nephilim, what did you tell her?"

"Clarissa, I said Aunt Isabelle then I mumbled your father,"

"You idiot, you were not suppose to tell her!" Mom said. I stopped listening after that. I never like to cry in front of people or cry when im talking to them. This is probably the only time I will cry. I go to my bed, lay my face in the pillow and cry.


	3. Chapter 3: My 9th Birthday

Chapter 3: My 9th Birthday

I must have fallen asleep crying for nobody had disturbed me after I ran to my room. My family knows that when I get upset nobody can calm me down. I get up, go to my closet, get dress and head downstairs. Before I even make it out of the door, I get attacked by my family.

"Surprise!" they all screamed at me

"What in the World?" I ask

"Do you think we would miss your birthday just for a mission?" Aunt Isabelle asked, I ran to her and hugged her

"Yes, I mean no I don't know," I say. They all laugh.

"Cassie-Lassie, you need to know better or learn to know better," Dad said as I run to him next and hug him.

"I will as long as you promise never to leave before telling me," I said. Everyone knew that if they don't tell me it's a disaster in the house. I am like the main voice in the house.

"I will Cass but you will see why I had to go," he said

"Did you really need back-up?" I ask

"Yes," Dad and Aunt Isabelle say at the exact time.

"Okay come on we need to get this party started," Mom says. We all head into the kitchen where we have my birthday breakfast. I eat quickly and wait for everyone else to finish.

"Somebody is excited," Uncle Alec says

"Well I do start training today," I say

"Cass, we start in the afternoon," Aunt Isabelle says

"So I'm still excited," I say

"Excited enough not to recognize a stranger in the house?" a voice said from the hallway

"Who is that?" I ask

"Don't know maybe you should come out to the hallway and check? Cassandra Leigh Lightwood daughter of Clarissa and Jace Lightwood," He said. I could tell it was a man's voice. I head towards the hallway and the voice.

"Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh." Uncle Alec was doing the Jaws theme song. I turn the corner and tackle, or try to tackle the person. I fall to the floor and lie on my back for a few minutes.

"So tried to tackle me?" He said laughing

"I know it was you Simon, give it up," I say

"Did you know all along or was it the tackle?"

"Both," I say getting up

"Happy Birthday Cassie," Simon says

"Thank you Simon,"

"You're Welcome Cass," He says

"Come and join us please?"

"Of course just for you," Simon says and touches my nose. I lead him into the kitchen, my family looks up.

"Simon?" Mom says

"Hey Clary," Simon says

"This is amazing why didn't you tell me you where coming?" Mom said

"Wanted it to be a surprise," Simon says. This has to be the best birthday ever. All my family is around me. Simon shows up out of nowhere, just like his vampire self, surprises everyone.

"Cassie-Lassie all of us would like to give you something," Dad said

"Yes," I said, Dad reached for a wrapped box in one of the drawers and gave it to me.

"Go ahead and open it," he says. I rip off the lid and look at it.

"It's your very own Steele like what all shadow hunters have." Mom explained.

"So she wouldn't want her other present that is from someone who came late," says another person who I believe is fashionably late for a reason. I look up just in time to see a glittering mess of a warlock.

"Magnus Bane in the flesh and out of his little apartment," I say as I make my way over to hug him.

"Hey there birthday girl," He says hugging me back and giving me my present. Magnus heads over towards Alec. Alec and Magnus have been going out for a long time. I believe it was before I was even thought of that they got together. They did have a falling out once but they got through the problem and made up. I chatted with everybody at the party until it was time for my first training session, well really my second training session but that doesn't matter.


	4. Aunt Isabelle's Training School

A/N: I have been updating and making the story a little bit better since I felt that I messed it up but anyways on to the new chapter

Chapter 4: Aunt Isabelle's training school starts

After that great breakfast, Aunt Isabelle takes me outside with some weapons from the weapons room.

"What are you going to teach me first?" I ask

"I will get to it, slow down," She said

"Okay Aunt Izzy, I will wait," I say. She laughs at.

"Okay choose the weapon you want to learn how to use first,"

"A Seraph Blade,"

"Okay, its pretty simple just watch what I do," She says. I watch as my aunt whispered the name of the blade and the actual blade comes out, and then she starts to do all these moves that she knows with her blade. I watch her every move so that I may memorize as much as I could. Aunt Isabelle stops and looks at me.

"Okay now you show me what you saw just a minute ago got it?" She said

"Yes," I said and did everything she did plus more. When I turn and look at her she has a shocked face expression but doesn't have her jaw dropped.

"Has Alec been teaching you?" She asks

"No, the blade calls to me like its apart of me," I say

"Ah that would explain it I believe that is your signature weapon right there,"

"It is wow that's cool, is that the end for now or continue?" I ask

"Let's continue," She said. For the rest of the day, I was practicing on the dummies that happened to be in the yard. Not actually people, training dummies. By the end of the day, I was beat. It takes a lot out of a Shadowhunter. I went to sleep once I hit the pillow. When I wake it was very early. Next thing I know, I hear the elevator that they still haven't fixed. People would think they got it fixed before I was born, nope they didn't.

"Cassandra, you need to wake up dear," Aunt Isabelle said from my door.

"I will five more minutes," I say

"No now, don't you want the afternoon to yourself?"

"Yes I do but I'm tired," I whine

"Come on, sleep later," Aunt Isabelle insists

"Why?"

"Because we are going to Idris," She said. Idris, Shadowhunter home land.

"And your just telling me this now?!"

"Yes and you need to learn how to draw runes with your Steele,"

"Ugh," I said and rolled out of bed.

"You wanted to be a shadow hunter, this is part of that," She said. I got dressed while she waited outside my door for me and grabbed my stele.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said as I came out of my room and followed her to where we were going before we set out to Idris. Aunt Isabelle leads me into a room that I have never been in.

"Cassandra this is the weapons room, where we get the weapons and this is where you're going to learn how to use your Steele," Aunt Isabelle says. She starts to draw on her arm with her Steele and then lets me try. This takes until lunch and Aunt Isabelle says that I am as good as my mom with drawing the runes. After lunch, I go to pack my bag to go to Idris. I have heard stories about it and can't wait to go.

"Cassandra, come on time to go," Mom calls out. I grab my bag and rush to where they are at. I go into the portal first and come out on grass. As I look up, I see this beautiful place. Idris, my home land.


	5. Chapter 5: Idris

A/N: sorry I have updated in a while been busy reading books and school of course school , please don't forget to Review I like to hear what you think of the story maybe I will write faster if I get more reviews who knows.

Chapter 5: Idris

"It's Beautiful isn't it?" Mom asks as I stand back up from when I fell out of the portal. All I do is just look around the place not able to talk. Idris is so different from the stories. If even possible, it is more beautiful then what the stories say. I follow my parents, Uncle Alec, and Aunt Isabelle towards Alicante City. Since I have lived in Brooklyn ever since I was born, I have never seen Idris or Alicante City except for pictures my mom drew for me when I asked her to tell me how beautiful it was. I look all around and not pay attention to where I am walking, next thing I know I am on the ground on my back looking up at boy around my age.

"You ok there?" The boy said

"Yeah I'm fine wasn't watching where I was going" I say

"Well you got to be careful around here by the way I'm Lucien," He says helping me up

"Thanks, I'm Cassandra Lightwood"

"Nice to meet you Cassandra"

"You too Lucien"

"Do you live here?"

"I live in Brooklyn, NY; I am here on a visit with my family"

"I see if you're a Nephilim how do you live in New York then?"

"Oh my family runs an Institution there"

"Wait are you Jace and Clary's Daughter?"

"Yes I am that's my parents…."  
"Then your Valentine's granddaughter"

"Well no not at all, I don't like that man never met him don't want to met him" I say proudly

"Ok I see, sorry I have just heard what your parents did and all"

"Its fine I am just not used to it"

"I can imagine"

"Cass! Come on we have to go!" Aunt Isabelle says.

"Alright I'm coming!" I say

"Well hopefully I can see you again soon," Lucien says

"Yes hopefully, see ya" I say and walk to where Aunt Isabelle is waiting for me.

"Who was that?" She says

"Somebody I ran into on accident," I say

"Ah weren't paying attention again?"

"Yes sorry it wasn't my fault I was looking at the buildings since I have not been here in my life"

"Mine neither kid"

"Yeah yeah yeah" I say

"Come on your parents are already ahead of us"

"Ok" I walk with Aunt Isabelle until we get to where we are staying. I run up to my bedroom in the house, throw open the door, jump on the bed and lay down on it. The bed is like a cloud I am so relaxed that I fall asleep lying on the bed. I wake up at 8pm as I read the clock that is on my beside table. I missed dinner and nobody thought to wake me? They must have just not thought I was hungry I guess, when I am actually really hungry Nephilim training takes a lot out of you. I go downstairs and into the kitchen to look at what there is so I can have something to eat.

"Cass?" My mom called faintly from the other room

"Yeah it's me why?"

"Honey I need you to go and get your father now and don't come in where I am just tell him to come into the living room"

"Ok I will" I say and rush to find my dad in the house. I almost run into Uncle Alec trying to find him.

"Where's the fire?" He asks

"More like where is my father I need to find him now"

"I'm here," My father, says coming up behind me.

"dad mom needs you down in the living room I don't know why she just said 'I need you to go and get your father and don't come in where I am just tell him to come into a living room' but she sounded like she was in trouble or something" I explain to him and watch him rush down into the living room followed by Uncle Alec.

"ISABELLE STAY KEEP HER WITH YOU!" My Father yells. I go to run after my Uncle and dad but then I am held back by strong arms and I completely blackout.

"Cassandra!" Aunt Isabelle screams before I blackout, that is the last thing I hear before I am completely gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Where Am I?

Chapter 6: Where Am I?

I wake up in the middle of a room. The room has no furniture, no exits and no heat. I can't see anything, nobody is in the room with me and I start to freak out. Then a door I don't where it was opens and out comes…my grandfather. My Biological Grandfather.

"So my sweet granddaughter wakes," Valentine says

"Don't touch me I am not your Granddaughter!" I yell back at him

"Oh but my dear child you are"

"Where are my parents? Where are Isabelle and Uncle Alec?"

"They are back at the Institution in the sky"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"I did nothing Cassandra just calm down" He says in a calm voice. My hand goes to the belt at my waist, as I try to feel for my stele and seraph; I keep my eyes on Valentine.

"Your not going to fine them" Valentine says

"And why not?"

"Because sweetheart I have them"

"Oh so now you hurt my family kidnap me in my own home and take away my weapons how low can you get?"

"All I wanted was to see you; your mother wouldn't let me so I did things my way"

"Well your way stinks because I am going to get out of here" I say and stand up

"Good luck trying to find the exit this room is one that you can't get out of," He says

"Well then I will just die here because I don't want to live with you I don't want to be your granddaughter"

"Good luck with that too," He says walking to the wall where the door formed and just goes out the way he came. I left in that room all alone again. In the nighttime, I hear the door open again. Someone or something places food down on the floor with a drink and silverware, and then disappears. I don't move towards the food, I don't touch the food, I don't even trust the food well enough to eat it. I just curl up in a ball on the floor and close my eyes hoping my parents, Aunt and Uncle will find me.

Jace POV

How could he just waltz right in here and take my daughter? I ask that question to myself after Valentine threaten to kill my wife unless we let him Cass. I had fought him after he let go of my wife. Isabelle screamed Cassandra's name when I was fighting off my not so favorite father-in-law. Clary rushes off to see what was wrong. I receive a blow that knocks me out and I fall to the floor.

"This is what happens when you don't let me see my own Granddaughter Jace" Valentine whispers in my ear and leaves. I black out. When I awake the next day, I go to check on Cass. Once I open her door I see Clary holding something of Cass's and go over to her. She has been crying, I can tell when I wake up to her.

"Jace she is gone I tried to help but I couldn't" She says thru tears

"We will get her back I promise, I will make sure personally that he will get what he deserves" I tell her and wrap my arms around her to comfort her

"I know you will" Clary says snuggling into me. I think of where he would be but then I just stop thinking for right now my wife needs me. That night I couldn't sleep at all to have my daughter taken right under my nose is bad enough to make you have a sleepless night. Clary has fallen asleep as she should be resting and not be up worrying about Cass when she needs the rest. No the worrying about Cassandra should be my job not hers.

Cass POV

I open my eyes and see the food closer to me now so what do I do? I push it away from me and go into a corner of the room. Then I see the wall open again and in storms my "Grandfather".

"Why aren't you eating?" He asks. I stay silent to show I am not afraid of him staring straight into his eyes.

"So your not going to answer me now? I have a right to know young lady" He says

"don't call me young lady! you are not my father. Your not even my grandpa so get out of my room!" I yell at him

"This is my house I can do whatever I wish or go where ever I will like I wont have a 9 year old order me around"

"I'm still not going to eat whatever you give me I rather die than be here"

"Fine go ahead and die and when your parents decide to come and rescue you I will say 'check that room and you will fine your daughter who starved to death on her own will'" He said turning around and walking back out the way he came. I stay where I was at just thinking of what he said. It was true but my father wouldn't believe him and would end up killing Valentine and then checking to see if I am alive still then just to find out that Valentine was right for once in a life time. After a while I decide to actually eat what he had brought me but I first checked to make sure it was not poisoned. That night I decide on one thing and one thing only I will go down fighting I wont die in this rat nest he calls a room. I will kill him first before he can kill me.

A/N: Sorry about the character switch, Thought you might wanted to see how Jace has taken to the kidnapping of his only daughter, how Clary is taking it. I am planning this story as I go but there might be an surprise later on I'm not sure quiet yet if I will add that in or not anyways don't forget to Review I enjoy knowing what you think of the chapters.


	7. Chapter 7: How Could I?

A/N: This chapter is all Jace's point of view just letting everyone know so that it doesn't get confusing.

Chapter 7: How Could I?

How Could I? How did I not protect her and stay with her or get her to could with me? I ask myself those questions everyday now. It was an idiotic thing not to take her with me. If only I had picked her up and taken her with me. No I didn't do that because Isabelle was right there she could have protected Cass. This is the last time I actually yell at Isabelle for in the hall to watch my daughter while her live was on the line. It's been three days since I last saw my daughter and I have regretted each day that I haven't found her.

"Jace come on we got to find out where he would have taken her" Alec yells at me. It takes everything I have in me not to yell at him.

"I'm coming Alec you say that as she is your daughter" I say to him

"She is my niece though Jace and I would like to get her out of the hands of evil for once" Alec says

"I have looked in everything there is here I can't figure it out how do u think you can?"

"I know people"

"You are not going to try to find my daughter by using Magnus Bane!" I yell having enough

"It was just a suggestion Jace you didn't have to yell at me" Alec says and walks out.

"I think you where a little too harsh on him" Clary says coming up behind me.

"I won't let him use the wizard that erase some of your memories find my daughter"

"I do have my memory back Jace Magnus isn't a bad wizard"

"No he just doesn't like my guts and won't help me out, which will make him not want to help you out"

"That's why Alec was going to talk to him maybe change his mind"

"I really don't know Clary I really don't know"

"Let your family help you out for once Jace you barely even let me help you"

"There is a reason for why I barely let you help" I say smiling

"Is it only because I was pregnant with Cassie when you needed my help last time? Which happens to be the same thing this time?" She says frowning while trying to hide a smile.

"Yes that would be why I wouldn't let you help, we have to find her so she can be a big sister"

"I know we do, so well you go with Alec's Plan?" Clary asks

"Sure why not because if I don't agree you will have him ask Bane anyways keeping it a secret away from me then I would yell at Alec when I find out" I say

"Jace Lightwood! You will not yell at your brother whenever I ask him to do something" Clary says playfully knowing that she can barely yell at me.

"Fine I won't yell at him. I will just bl-"

"And you won't blame Isabelle either, your just as bad as a child I didn't know I would have to teach you right and wrong"

"I'm going to tell Alec he can go talk to his boyfriend about finding our daughter" I say still not use to Alec having a boyfriend but as long as he is happy then what is there to argue. I walk out of the room after I kiss my wonderful wife and head out to look for Alec. Church comes up to me. Not wanting to leave him back in Brooklyn we brought him along.

"Where is Alec Church?" I ask the cat even though he still doesn't like me he leads me off to the kitchen which he usually goes to. Alec happens to be in there at the time Church leads me in. Church was actually right for once. Alec is on the phone when I walk in so I wait until he is done.

"Do you need something Jace?" Alec asks after hanging up the phone

"I actually need to tell you something"

"Well then tell me"

"Go ahead and have Magnus Bane find or search for Cassie" I mumble

"What did you say I didn't hear you?" Alec says

"I am not repeating myself"

"Oh I heard you the first time I wanted to see if I could get you to say it again that's all"

"Yeah that doesn't work on me Alec, I only say things once no getting repeats out of me" I say and walk away hoping Alec can get a hold of Magnus so we can find Cassie.

"don't worry Cassie we will find you one or another" I think to myself.


	8. Chapter 8: My Escape

A/N: this chapter will be Cassandra unless I switch it in the middle using their name and POV next to it if you haven't figured out that I have been doing that.

Chapter 8: My Escape

I have been in this rat's nest for a week now. I barely eat for I don't trust the food they bring me. One day I ask the person- who brings me my food- if I am allowed to have some paper and a pencil. Next time she comes in with my food, she has a notebook and a pencil with her. I thank her and take the notebook and pencil as she sets the food where she normally does. Upon opening the notebook, I get to work on some runes I need to practice. If I can't escape why not practice? After a few minutes of drawing runes, I just start to draw. First thing I draw is my family. The picture is of my dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, Grandpa Luke and church. The second picture is of church going into the kitchen. As I am drawing church, Valentine comes in.

"So you still don't trust the food?" Valentine asks

"Nope, do I trust you? Nope do I want out of this rat's nest? Yes I sure do!" I say back

"Well you aren't so deal with it"

"You are evil, corrupted, demon, bad news Shadowhunter. I don't even think you are a Nephilim anymore"

"Why you little brat"

"Oh now remember I'm your granddaughter"

"It doesn't matter one more rude comment out of your mouth and I will slap you"

"Oh I am so scared Female dog" I say and then get slapped across the face by Valentine.

Clary POV

I wake going on with everything I do so the baby won't die. I still wish they would hurry up and find my Cassandra. Going into my study, the library and grab a pencil and paper. Sitting down at the desk I start to draw. I would give anything up to see my daughter again. This is what my mother must have felt when she thought of my brother Jonathan was dead. Of course I know the truth but it is still that hard feeling when you find out somebody you love is dead. As I draw, I think back to my first trip to Alicante. Me, being stubborn had to go, then Luke following after me. I, almost dying from drinking too much of the water from Lake Lyn. Luke taking me to his sister's house. I staying there had tried on the Nephilim gear then sneaking out of my room just to see Jace, who I thought was my brother then. Oh how I was wrong. It was Valentine's fault for telling us that we were brother and sister at first. Then came Sebastian- who was my actual brother Jonathan – strange little world we all live in. After a while I just head into the kitchen to what we had to eat.

Cassandra POV

Being slapped on the check wasn't bad. It was the fact that my grandfather – who I despise with a passion – had actually slapped me. I slept a while after he left. The person who brings my food had brought me some clothes for my clothes were old. I also saw a wash cloth and a basin filled with water. I wash myself off and then change into the clothes. They were very form fitting. The pants had various loops in them. I didn't notice before that the outfit had a jacket. When I go to put it on I find my steele and seraph blades with a note.

_I will get in trouble for giving these too you but its better you having them then being defenseless. The clothes I have given you are the shadowhunter's gear your mother had wore when she first came here. Good luck Cassandra Lightwood daughter of Clarissa and Jace Lightwood, _

_Amatis_

I put the note in my one-of-many pockets and start to think of getting out of here. I start to look at my steele, how many days have I not had it? Then it hits me. I head over to the wall that Valentine and Amatis uses to come in here. Thank you mom for teaching me how to draw runes. Puts my steele up to the wall, I start to draw an open rune. As I get done, the secret door opens. I rush out of there as fast as I can. I make it to the back door and rush out, setting off the wards.


	9. Chapter 9: My Return?

Chapter 9: My Return?

As I set off the wards I am just running not looking to who is following. I keep turning down hallways trying to find the exit. Even though I could go through the walls to get out I don't. When I get close to the door I see Valentine-who has Amatis.  
"Where are you going?" he asks  
"Home I am going home" I say back  
"How are you going to do that?"  
"Very easy" I say then go to a door go through it then start to draw the open rune. When I get done Valentine is standing right behind me.  
"So you're going to escape the same way that your mother escaped me?" he asks I am so shocked I just stop what I was doing. I didn't realize mom did the same thing I am doing now I just that was a story.  
"Are you going to be a good girl and stay here?"  
"No way" I say and go out of the wall with the hole in it now. Traveling in these new clothes is easier than it would have been in my old dirty clothes. I look around when I get at least a block away. Mom I'm not in Brooklyn anymore. So I reach for something I can use to send somebody information to where I am. When trying to find something I get pummeled to the ground.

"Get down you idiot or they will find you!" somebody says into my ear. The pressure on my back is no longer there. I stay where I was told to. There is a distant noise I can't make out but it doesn't sound too good either. Before I know it, that same person is yelling at me to get up and start running again. Being the good obeying person I am I start to run.

"Cassandra do you even know where you are going?" the person asks me. How he knows my name I have no clue.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lucien remember we met when you came to Alicante?"

"That was a week ago"

"It's been a year since we met not a week" he says. How could it have been a year? I thought it was only a week.

"How was it a year I only been there for a week?" I ask confused

"you have been missing for a year your parents went back to Brooklyn to make sure everything was still ok there but your Aunt and Uncle have been here looking for you, they asked me to help them find you." Lucien explains. My head is spinning and it seems like I am going to pass out from not eating for a year. How did I survive is my question.

"Cassandra are you ok?" Lucien asks

"No I am not ok I just need to sit down"

"I think we lost them so its save for you to" He says. I sit down on a big rock somewhere I don't know where and just pass out. This is the second time I have passed out.

"Cassandra!" Lucien says. It is the last thing I hear.

Lucien POV

I start out at the place where they sent me to look for Cassandra. We have been looking for a year now and still no sign of her. As I make my way to a building I see running away from the building is no other than Cassandra! Not far from behind her though are Valentine's Minions. I pummel her to the ground making sure she is not seen.

"Get down you idiot or they will find you!" I tell her. Hopefully she stays there I think as I get off her and head towards the Minions. I start killing them one by one until there are no other Minions around then I go back to where I left Cassandra. Oh thank you Angel Raziel. I pull her up and yell at her to run. She starts running to nowhere.

"Cassandra, Do you know where you're going?" I ask her

"Who are you?" she asks

"I am Lucien remember we met when you came to Alicante?"

"That was a week ago"

"It's been a year since we met not a week"

"How was it a year I only been there for a week?" she asks sounding very confused.

"you have been missing for a year your parents went back to Brooklyn to make sure everything was still ok there but your Aunt and Uncle have been here looking for you, they asked me to help them find you." I explain hoping that she now understands. Next time I look at her she doesn't look to good.

"Cassandra, Are you ok?"

"No I am not ok I just need to sit down"

"I think we lost them so its save for you to" I say. She sits down on this rock by us. I am watching her to make sure she is alright and doesn't pass out on me. Then out of the blue her eyes shut and she falls off the rock passed out.

"Cassandra!" I scream. Acting very quick in case we were being followed I pick her up and start to run to Alicante. Alicante was not far from here now so I figured I could make it before she was in a really bad state. I stop for a minute pull out my phone and dial Isabelle. I start to walk to Alicante now with Cassandra over my shoulder so that I could hold the phone.

"Hello?" Isabelle answers

"Isabelle it's me I found her she is passed out but ok you need to get some medical attention to me as soon as you can it wasn't long that she passed out but this can't get any worse" I tell her getting closer to the city.

"Oh thank you Lucien I certainly will get here don't worry just get her to the city" she says

"I am working on it have Alec meet me at the south entrance into the city I am almost there" I say

"Sure will he is on his way now" Isabelle says. I hang up and make it to the entrance as Alec does. Alec takes Cassandra from me and we continue to walk to where Isabelle is with the medical team.

Cassandra POV

When I walk up from passing out I notice that I am in a hospital with an IV in me. I try to sit up but there is somebody there next to me making me not sit up.

"Don't sit up yet Cassie-lassie don't want you fainting on us again" Uncle Alec says

"Uncle Alec!" I yell but I don't go and hug him.

"How you feeling sweetheart?"

"I feel like I haven't ate in a year"

"well here is some food for you but don't eat it fast we don't need you to get a belly ache now" Alec says pulling a tray of food to me. The Tray of food isn't that yucky food that hospitals have this is actual food. I force myself not to eat it fast and to actually chew my food.


	10. Chapter 10: Lucien Comes Back

Chapter 10

Three days later I am out of the hospital. My parents are worried over me and being all protective over me. Isabelle has been saying 'sorry' to me over and over and I only say its fine. Once to my home I study all the time nothing can make me stop. My parents are happy that I am studying more now but I think they just are wondering what I am doing.

**6 years later**

"Where are you going?" Mom called

"I am going out on that one thing you wanted me to do today" I say

"Alright just be careful"

"I will" I say and head out to the elevator which still isn't fixed, and head out the door. This is how it has been for 6 years now. Me going on jobs or missions for my parents, mom forgetting she even told me to do it and I am out on my own. At first my aunt would tag along but then she got too busy with other things and I started to go out on my own. I pass by places to head to the club that basically every Downworlder goes to now-a-days. Wow I sound old when I say that I think I should stop saying that then. I haven't seen Lucien since the day he found me 6 years ago. That means we haven't visited the place for 6 years. Truly I don't really mind because my first time there ended really badly. Been there don't want to go back thank you. I enter the Pandemonium like it is just a regular night even though it isn't a normal night tonight I am on a job and tonight something is going to happen. As I look across the crowd, I try to spot the person I am after. The person really isn't a person; he is a Downworlder that has information about my "grandfather's" whereabouts. As I am looking, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, almost falling into the person who tapped my shoulder.

"I didn't think I would actually find you here Cassandra" He says. I know him from somewhere but I can't remember him.

"Um excuse me do I know you?" I ask him

"I guess I have changed a bit since the last time we saw each other I believe I helped your family find you" He says. Once he said that I just hug him.

"Oh My Word Lucien!" I say. Lucien laughs as he hugs me back, its one of those deep laughs.

"What are you doing in Brooklyn?" I ask

"Well I have to take care of something I am trying to catch a Downworlder with some information on Valentine's whereabouts" Lucien says

"Me too come we can partner up then."

"Alright sounds good to me." He says. We decide to split up and look for the Downworlder. I spot the Downworlder the same time as Lucien does. We meet back up to discuss a plan of what to do. I get to be the bait and get him to follow me into the storage room. So, I go up to him and start to flirt with him. He follows me when I tell him we should go somewhere more private. Opening the door, I step inside, and turn around.

"I never did catch your name"

"Cassandra"

"I haven't seen you here before"

"I barely come here" I say as I put my hair behind my ear. I see him looking at my wrist.

"You" I cut him off using the move Isabelle taught me. My whip hit him making him fall down on his stomach. I quickly make the whip tie around his body making it impossible to move. Lucien comes in a second later.

"Are there anymore of you around?" Lucien asks

"What are you talking about there are always people like me around here"

"You know what I am talking about, and I do believe you know what I am"

"Nephilim"

"Ah so you do know who I am"

"Wait I can tell you where Valentine is"

"Then where would he be?"

"Rumor has it that he is somewhere in New York looking for his Grandchildren"

"Oh is he now?" I ask him

"That's just what I have heard"

"You must know exactly where he is if you know he is in New York" Lucien says as he has his seraph blade in his hand.

"Near Brooklyn!" he shouts

"I'm not the one to just kill but I would have you know that a friend of mine is one of the grandchildren of Valentine so thank you for the information" Lucien says. The guy goes to get out of my whip and manages to only to get caught by Lucien. Lucien grabs the guy throws him down and just attacks him. The guy manages to get up and heads towards me. Before I could reach my own blade, the guy just falls in front of me and turns to dust.

"Nasty little bugger" Lucien says

"I would say come on lets go to the Institute" I suggest

"Sounds good" Lucien says. We head out back to the Institute. When we get up to the door my 6 year old brother Max comes flying out the door and hugs me around the legs.

"Cassie! Daddy is going to get me!" He says

"Max he isn't going to get you" I say and pick him up to walk inside

"Who is that" He asks and points to Lucien

"That is Lucien an old friend of mine, Lucien this is Max my younger brother"

"Well hi Max nice to meet you" Lucien says

"Hi" Max says shyly. I laugh at that because Max is never shy when meeting people. We walk in to the elevator and I set Max down on his feet, pressing the up button. The elevator creaks.

"My parents need to get this repaired it has been like this before I was even born" I say to Lucien

"Mom and Dad says it has character and it is going to stay like this" Max says

"They think a lot of things Max" I say then the doors open and we step out the elevator to find not only Mom but Dad also in the Hall looking straight at us.

"I got information" I say

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood how are you today?" Lucien says

"Young lady would you care to explain why you brought a complete stranger into the house?" Dad asks. I am in full panic mood. Max walks out of the elevator and right up to Dad.

"Daddy, Mommy that is Lucien" Max says. I can't believe my brother just helped me out.

"Lucien as in Lucien who helped us 6 years ago Lucien?"

"Yup that Lucien I guess I have grown since I last saw you guys" Lucien says with a smile.

A/N: I know it has been a while. all I have to explain myself with is that I have had a ton of homework and plus I been reading nonstop and I forgot all about this chapter! it is insane I know it is anyways here it is and the countdown to the long waited fourth book to the mortal instruments is up on Cassandra Clare's website plus many of clue things on there so check it out.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise Kiss

Chapter 11: Surprise Kiss

"Cassie how about you show Lucien where he can sleep and stay for a while?" Mom asked me

"Sure which room though?" I ask back

"Here" She says as she hands me a room key and I look at the number.

"No please a different room" I say. There is no way he is going to have the bedroom next to mine that would just be too weird. Mom just sighs and hands me a different one. Ok I can handle him being about four doors down from mine but not right next to mine. I walk out of the library to go and find Lucien. Max dragged him off somewhere and hasn't been seen since. After trying Max's room I just decide to look around for them. Coming to the last room I haven't checked, of course the kitchen and there they r sitting at the breakfast bar and having a snack.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say when Max was going respond back to Lucien

"Nothing much we were just talking guy talk" Lucien replies

"Well if you don't mind I am able to show you around Lucien" I say

"I don't mind at all, I will see you later Max" Lucien says as he stands up

"Alright I will hold you to that Lucien" Max says before I could lead him out of the room. I manage to finally drag Lucien out of there. Talk about your annoying brothers.

"Max is nice" Lucien says after a while

"Just wait until you live here for the longest time, then he gets pretty annoying" I say

"Depends on what you like"

"That's true very true"

"So where are we going first?"

"Your room then anywhere Max didn't show you"

"Which means everywhere but the kitchen"

"I thought he would have at least shown you around for a bit"

"No he only wanted some company"

"Ah I see" I say walking towards the stairs. The stairs are way easier to take when I don't feel like yelling at the elevator. When we are out of sight of everyone, Lucien all of a sudden kisses me. Of course I don't want to be rude so I kiss him back.

"What was that for?" I ask him

"Well I sort of like you"

"That didn't seem like 'sort of like you' to me"

"Ok I like you a lot"

"Kind of figured after a while anyways um this way" I say then continue to walk up the stairs

"Did I ruin our friendship?" Lucien asks

"No of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well one time I did that because I thought my friend liked me and I of course liked her and it didn't end well"

"Oh I see Mundane or Shadowhunter?"

"Shadowhunter, my parents would be on my butt if they knew I had a Mundane friend"

"Ok that's harsh"

"Yeah it is" Lucien says. I get to the floor we need and make sure that Lucien is still following me. The conversation had gone weird after he asked me that question. I do like Lucien but I don't know if I would like him enough to the point where we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean it would be great to have one but then again it will only make it happen where I have something that my grandfather can hold against me. When we get close to his door, I check and make sure nobody had entered mine.

"I will just be a moment" I tell Lucien then slip into my room. Think Cass where did you put your clothes that you were going to change into? I had forgot to change out of what I was wearing earlier to get the demon to follow me and Nylons are not the best to walk around in for about 3 hours or near that. Finally finding the clothes, I quickly change and walk out the door.

"Sorry about that I was getting a little uncomfortable"

"It's fine"

"Ok well it is very far now" I say as I walk four doors down from mine. Grabbing the keys out of my pocket I go to open the door.

"I thought all the doors were unlocked" Lucien comments

"No we tend to keep the rooms locked to give the guest so privacy so that we don't have to be called out if something happens to their stuff" I explain

"Oh ok I understand now" Lucien says, I finally get the door open and hand him the keys.

"This is your room, and that's your key, we have another one but it's only for if you locked your key in your room or if you need to have somebody break in your room without B&Eing the door" I say

"Alright I will remember that"

"Good, well you can drop your stuff down and then follow me" I say, waiting at the door

"Ok I will do that" Lucien said. I started to walk towards the music room, when Isabelle decided to actually scare the living day lights of me.

"Ha! Finally I scared you!" She said

"Don't do that again Isabelle! You almost got yourself killed if I had reacted fast enough" I say

"Well your boyfriend can tell you it was funny"

"He isn't my boyfriend" I say

"Then why does he have your lip gloss on his lips and u are missing a little bit of it?"

"Could have been anything"

"Yeah right you two have fun now!" Isabelle says then walks off.

"I could kill her right now" I say

"Sorry I didn't know you were wearing lip gloss" Lucien says wiping off the lip gloss

"I always wear lip gloss" I say walking towards the music room. I continue showing him around and then at the end, we walk to his room. I tell him good night and he says it back and so I head to my room. Walking in all I can think is 'this was the best day of my life so far.'

A/N: Yes I know its been a long time since I posted the last chapter, I was on a writing kick. Thank my English teacher for that I have been writing a short story that is ten pages long right now. I decide to stop writing that and let my classmates catch up so I wrote this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Anyways don't forget to Review! I like Reviews very much.


	12. Chapter 12: Where now?

Chapter 12: Where now?

A/N: Gawhh I'm so sorry I know it's been a long time since I updated this chapter I had to really think about then I had exams then I had a new trimester and haven't been able to write.

Cass POV

Where now? Where do we go from here? Lucien kissed me and I liked it, but now it's like anybody ever sees us apart we are like attached to the hip. We haven't talked about the kiss; of course my parents have no clue. I'm sneaking around with a guy that is living in our house and they know him! Max kind of knows but knowing him he won't say a word. Blackmail comes in handy once in a while. I am thinking all of this while I make my way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat then head of to the music room to work on something of mine. I get at least an hour in the Music room, were everybody else has to wait until I get done. Being the oldest has its advantages, even if my parents and Aunt and Uncle want to get in there first! Grabbing a pack of pop-tarts, I head to the music room. When turning the corner, I run into somebody and fall on my butt. Great way to start out the day right? 

"I'm so sorry Cass I wasn't paying attention" Lucien says as he is holding a hand out to me

"It's ok I wasn't paying attention either" I say as I take his hand and get up of the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Music room I have something to work on" I say. Jeez he has a nice chest; I guess running into him wasn't that bad after all.

"Ah ok I see then I will see you later?"

"Yeah I will see you later" I say then go the opposite direction of him. The song I'm working on is for him of course. This is I believe the only time that I have actually tried to get a song done for a certain person. I don't write my own songs I just play what is hot on the radio. I open the door to the music room, set my pop-tarts on the piano and go to find my sheet music. It likes to walk away at times. The sheet music doesn't even have legs so I don't understand how it can walk away from me. I have seen weirder things so it isn't uncommon. Finally over way across the room from the piano is my sheet music on the floor in the folder I put it in. After I pick the folder up I walk back over to the piano and take out the sheet music. Disregarding my pop-tarts I start to play and sing.

It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks your will  
It feels like that  
You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own,  
You're not alone

I will stand by you,  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
and you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
and I won't let go

It hurts my heart to see you cry  
I know its dark this part of life  
Oh it find us all and we're to small  
to stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you,  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
and you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
and I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
You're gonna make it  
I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you,  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
and you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
and I won't let go

Oh I'm gonna hold you  
and I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't

Once I finish I hear clapping from the door. Turning towards the door I see my mother standing there. I totally forgot to close the door when I came in. Hopefully nobody but my mom heard. She comes over to where I am and pulls up a chair.

"That was beautiful honey" She said

"You heard it? I thought everyone was outside training or in the training room training!"

"No I had to finish some things in the library. Why are you freaking out?"

"It's nothing mom I was just saying"

"Was that for somebody?"

"No! Why would it be I mean I don't like anyone so"

"I see the way you and Lucien look at each other"

"You caught me mom I like Lucien ok?"

"I figured that was why you were singing that song"

"Yeah"

"You should eat before starting anything else"

"I will mom" I say then she walks out. Was it that obvious? Who all knows?

Lucien POV

The minute I stepped into the building for something to drink, I heard her voice. The voice I am in love with. The voice that is sweet and beautiful and nothing can compare to it. I just stand there where I am listening to her sing. She was good really good I have to admit. Then again I am very good but she was better to be able to play on the piano and sing as wonderfully as she does is way better than me. I close my eyes as I listen.

I will stand by you,  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
and you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
and I won't let go

It hurts my heart to see you cry  
I know its dark this part of life  
Oh it find us all and we're to small  
to stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you,  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
and you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
and I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
You're gonna make it  
I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you,  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
and you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes,  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
and I won't let go

Oh I'm gonna hold you  
and I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't

I can't help but think that the song was for me. Who else would she sing that song for? I grab a water bottle out of the fridge and go to go back outside when I hear her talking to her mother. I can't really hear what they are saying but I can imagine what they are saying.

"Lucien you coming back out anytime soon?" Max calls

"I'm coming" I say then head outside wondering _where are we now? Where does this put us? Are we more like boyfriend and girlfriend or still friends? _Hopefully I can figure out the answers.

A/N: There is the 12th chapter for you! I will try to get the 13th out soon but I'm very busy so be patience please! Anyways I should get to trying to sleep. Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to Review! J'aime Reviews! (I like Reviews) had to throw some French in there. Ok Bye until next time!


	13. Chp Surprise Guest and Elevator Threat

Chapter 13: Surprise Guest and Elevator Threat

Lucien POV

The rest of the day I was outside training. I didn't have time to talk to Cass after I got done training. I went to see if she was in the music room and she wasn't. I didn't want it to seem that I was avoiding her. Heading towards my room, I was just thinking of what was going to happen now; she didn't know I heard the song. I don't even think she knew I was around to hear the song. The song I had figured out was "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts. One of their new songs off of their new CD Nothing Like This. I do listen to country and pop sometimes rap but not usually. I go to enter my bedroom and am stopped by none other than Simon Lewis.

"Um can I go into my room?" I ask him

"First let's have a talk just u and me nobody else" He says then leads me away from my room and to the elevator. The door shut behind me and then Simon stops the Elevator from moving and looks at me.

"Why aren't we moving?" I ask

"Because I stopped the Elevator for a moment"

"Ok then"

"Now what's this I hear that your falling in love with little Cassandra?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh yes you do, you know perfectly well what I am talking about"

"Maybe I do like her like that"

"Uh huh"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I just want you to know that if you hurt Cassandra Jace, Alec, Max and I not to mention others who are her friends will come after you" Simon says

"Ok I will certainly keep that in mind"

"Good" He says and then he switches the elevator back on to my floor. We just stay there in the elevator silently not talking. I just stand there thinking to myself.

Cass POV

After working on that song, I head out to see if I could train at the park. I just needed to clear my head. My mom was confusing me, and then again that's what Mother is supposed to do when her daughter falls in love. My Mother, being protective again, made me take along somebody with me. So who do I take? Aunt Isabelle, she doesn't pry or want to know what's going on. She is just there, a person that I can talk to if I need to talk to somebody. A person other than my mother who is close to me for me to share what is going on in my life.

"So you rarely come here unless you need space or fresh air, what's up?" Isabelle asks

"Well Mom confused me a little, you see I like this guy and I don't know if he likes me back and I sang a song that I was hoping nobody heard but she heard it and then we talked"

"I see well if u truly like the guy just ask him if he likes you back"

"But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Why do you think he doesn't like you back?"

"Well we were seeing each other and I don't know he has been sort of avoiding me"

"Hon just talk to him"

"Ok I will or at least I will try to"

"That's good ok now we should get to training"

"Alright" I say then get up off the bench we were sitting on to talk. I think about what Isabelle says as we start to train. Once we get home, I go to my room to change and shower. After my shower and after I get fresh clothes on, I head to find him.

A/N: hope you guys liked this chapter I had the inspiration from Cassandra's new book City of Fallen Angel that is out now. I'm pretty proud of myself got it the 6th which was the day after it came out anyways I'm halfway through it and its awesome as always well that was Chapter 13 some doubts are going on but well it work out? I don't know! Just have to wait and find out! Don't forget to Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Songs of Life

Chapter 14: Songs of Life

Clary POV

I hear the elevator coming up as I am getting a mission ready in Library. Of course they need background on the downworlder now. _It's just Jace coming back from the store with Simon. _I think to myself. Walking into the Hallway I see, Lucien and Simon getting out of the Elevator.

"Simon! You're supposed to be at the store with Jace!" I say

"Clary he said he can handle it now, sides I had to talk to someone for a bit"

"Yeah sure, Why not scare the living daylights out of him"

"Oh come on Jace probably do the same thing"

"That's only because Cassie is his daughter Simon"

"I know that and Cassie feels like a niece to me, remember when she was younger she used to call me Uncle Simon until we had to tell her that we weren't related?"

"Yes I remember that of course I would remember that"

"Ok then I have right to warn him that if he hurts her that he is in a load of trouble coming from her family"

"Alright Simon and u sure Jace said he could handle shopping?"

"Told me that if girls came up to him that he would just say that he was happily married to a beautiful red head and has two children" He said. I laughed of course for that is something Jace would tell them.

"Ok I believe you"

"Never thought you wouldn't" Simon said.

Jace POV

As I look at the list in my hand trying to decipher Simon's terrible hand writing. Now I can read a lot of languages but it is hard to decipher his hand writing. Eventually I am able to read it and try to finish up when this mundane girl comes up to me. She looks about twenty or thirty years old, average height for a female brunette hair, and green eyes that seemed to look up and down my body.

"May I help you?" I ask her

"Maybe you can" She said back not holding back at all on hitting on me

"I'm sorry but I am happily married and have two wonderful kids" I say and show her my ring. Clary and I had decided to get married the Shadowhunter way but sense we live around mundanes, we thought it would be best to get rings just in case something like this happened.

"All the good looking men are taken now and days" She says as she walks away disappointed. I will admit that I like seeing the sad face of female mundanes when they see I am taken. That wasn't the last encounter of females that hit on me at the store, there was about 5 or 10 more after her. One woman even tried to get me out of what I was saying and tried telling me I was lying, until I actually showed her the picture of Clary, Cassie, Max and I that is in my wallet. Next time groceries need to bought, Clary is coming with me no matter what was going on. I finally check out and head out to my car. That was the worst day of shopping for me.

Cass POV

I could hear my mom talking with Simon about something but I didn't know just what it was. I know that my dad's name was brought up and then something about scaring somebody but that's it. Either way I didn't want to intrude so I just went on to what I was supposed to be doing. After getting into the music room, I open up my guitar case and grab the guitar out of its resting place. Its own little coffin as I think about it. I walk over to the chair with it and start to tune the guitar. Not even needing to look at the notes on a page of music, I start to play "This one's for the girls" by Martina McBride.

This one's for all you girls about thirteen

High school can be so rough, can be so mean

Hold onto, on to your innocence

Stand your ground when everyone's giving in

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about twenty-five

In a little apartment, just trying to get by

Living on, on dreams and spaghetti-o's

Wondering where your life is gonna go

This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are

This one's for the girls

Who love without holding back

Who dream with everything they have

All around the world

This one's for the girls

This is for all you girls about forty-two

Tossing pennies into the Fountain of Youth

Every laugh, laugh line on your face

Made you who you are today

This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are

This one's for the girls

Who love without holding back

Who dream with everything they have

All around the world

This one's for the girls

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)

From 1 to 99

This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are

This one's for the girls

Who love without holding back

Who dream with everything they have

All around the world

This one's for the girls

Yeah, this one's for the girls.

I end the song and look up as I hear somebody clapping from the doorway. Now normally I would be blushing right since I forgot to close the door but I don't for I see who is there. Lucien, of course he would be there.

"That was great Cassie" He says

"Thanks I have heard it forever so it is like committed to memory"

"Nice, I also got a song stuck in my head. May I?" He asks and points to my guitar

"Sure" I say and give him the guitar as he takes a sit on the piano bench.

Lucien POV

I take the guitar from Cassie and sit down on the piano bench so that she doesn't have to get up. I had thought of the perfect song, she sang a song for me now it was my turned. I tune the guitar to the song key I needed and started to play "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall(let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I end it softly and look up just in time to see Cassie's face in front of mine. She kisses me lightly then pulls away from me.

"Thanks" She says

A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to do get everything done and yeah. I also couldn't think of the rest of the chapter until now. Happy Easter! I can this for it is Easter! Yay! This is your present from me! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter I threw in Clary, Jace and Simon into the mix this time! Remember I like Reviews! So don't forget to Review


	15. Chapter 15: Letter to the readers

To All of My Readers

I know I haven't updated in a really long time and the reason for that is I just got done with driver's education and have been on vacation. There is also another reason the person who is helping me with Ask Tessa, Jem and Will, has been everywhere and I every time we are together we keep forgetting to get a new one out plus I have only had one person review since I last posted for it so I was also waiting for people to Review. If there is something that u don't like with ATJW then just tell me in a Private Message and I will try to change it

To everyone who reads City Of Embrace (CoE)

Now with CoE I have had a writer's block and don't know where else to take the story with if anyone has any ideas I would appreciate if you would share them and then hope I get it out in time before it gets to 2012 anyways im sorry I have neglecting my stories and I will try to get on it soon thanks for being patient with me

Thanks!

Kia Halliwell


	16. Chapter 16: Techinally Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucien POV

"You're Welcome" I say as I just sit there not sure if it was a day dream or real. If it was real then it wasn't what I would expect from her. She gets up and goes out of the room. Before I got to leave the room I put the guitar back in its case. Looking around the room one more time it was the perfect spot for us. I just hope her father doesn't know about us it's bad enough that the Daywalker knows. At least they don't know the real me.

Max POV

I could tell that Lucien was a bad person since he came here. Now being a good Shadowhunter in training I did a little research on this Lucien. Turns out that there is nobody with that name born in the same year or around the same year as Cassie. There is no way I am letting that guy get close to her. I have been around the same places that they have been, just like they were in the Music room together I was there in the shadows and if that guy for scared of my Father he will meet my father when he finds out. I run out of the room when it's clear and starts to head to the library.

"Dad! I need to talk to you"

"What is it Max?" Dad asks

"It's about Cassie"

"Ok what about her?"

"She just kissed Lucien and I think that he isn't a good Nephilim"

"Alright thank you I will talk to your mother and we will deal with this ok?"

"Ok do you want me to still keep an eye on him?"

"Yes keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't get close to Cassie"

"I can do that"

"Good" Dad says and then I walk off to start my job that my Dad has me on. Let's just hope I'm not too late.

Cassie POV

I don't know what came over me, the song was perfect but I just do know what it is about Lucien that makes me drawn to him. I know it isn't the looks I totally don't go for that often. It has to be something and yet I can't think of it. _Oh well just go on with the day and try to avoid him_ I think to myself. I head out to the training area and start to train. _Maybe I will spend the day with Max we haven't done that in a while. _I start to get into my training routine and see nobody to bother me so I put my headphones in and listen to music on my IPod. "What the Hell" comes on by Avril Lavigne and soon enough I start to sing it nobody is around so it doesn't matter.

You say that I'm messing with your head

All cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

So what if I go out on a million dates

You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong

I just need some time to play

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head when

I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalala

I stop training when the music ends and then goes to get cleaned up. It was the annual go out for dinner night with the family. The Family includes, Mom, Dad, Max, Aunt Isabella, Simon and Uncle Alec nobody else so I have time away from Lucien. Finally I get time away from him I have been trying to get it for a while now.

Jace POV

"Ok Family time to go get your butts down here! Or we leave without you" I said. Isabella and Clary and Cassie are always the last ones to get ready and the first ones to start also. So there I am standing with Max, Alec and Simon waiting on the girls.

"Hey Simon what was your impression of Lucien?" I ask

"He seems nice and frightened of me" Simon says

"I think he is not right like Sebastian isn't right" Max says

"I agree Max I agree" Alec says

"Ok then" I say and then the girls come down at the moment and we start to go to the restaurant.


End file.
